Winter Poem
by AnnaSehuna
Summary: [LUMIN ll ONESHOT ll GS] - Terkadang seseorang lebih menyukai kebohongan yang manis daripada kenyataan yang pahit. Begitu juga dengan MinSeok. "...aku mencintai LuHan."/"...pesawat KAL dengan nomor penerbangan Boeing 820 meledak di udara dan dipastikan tak ada penumpang yang selamat dari..."/ Saat aku menulis ini, aku telah berdamai dengan hatiku untuk memaafkanmu...


**Disclaimer:**

EXO belongs to SM Entertainment © 2012

**Author's Note:**

FKM Series "Female Kim MinSeok" adalah sebuah proyek _fanfiction_ di mana di setiap _fanfiction_ yang saya tulis, saya menggunakan _gender switch_ MinSeok atau _fem_!MinSeok sebagai _main chara_. FKM bisa berupa _oneshot_ atau _chaptered._ Untuk _pairs, rate, genre_, dan tema cerita, antar judul selalu berbeda-beda. Possibly _anti-sue_!MinSeok! Ini adalah seri pertama dari FKM Series yang merupakan _remake_ dari cerita lama saya di Fictionpress. _Rush Plotting!_

Well, it's just _pure fan fiction_ and used _gender switch character__._ I don't take any material profit from this work and their use. If you don't like, just don't read then. ^^

* * *

**December 31st, 2013**

Seorang gadis berambut _caramel_, yang memiliki nama indah 'Oh MinSeok', termenung menatap pemandangan di depannya.

Pohon Natal dan aneka pernak-perniknya masih terlihat cantik di ruang keluarga ini. Di bawah pohon tersebut tergeletak berbungkus-bungkus hadiah yang masih rapi. Di sampingnya, agak jauh dari pohon Natal terdapat perapian dengan sebuah kaos kaki besar tergantung.

Menatap kaos kaki itu, sang gadis menarik bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum.

Semua masih rapi, padahal Natal telah dirayakan lima hari yang lalu.

Namun, semuanya seperti tak tersentuh.

Perlahan, dijangkaunya satu _mug_ yang berisi cokelat hangat yang berada di meja di sampingnya, dan diseruputnya pelan.

Pandangannya tak lepas dari pohon Natal itu, membuat sebuah rasa abstrak yang bernama rindu menyeruak di kisi-kisi hatinya.

Semua seolah masih dalam suasana Natal.

Tapi, pengecualian untuk meja di sampingnya, bersanding dengan _mug_-nya, tak ada lagi _gingerbread_ sebagai sajian khas Natal.

Sekarang, terganti oleh _mochi _dan _osechi_ yang terhidang di meja, sebagai hidangan tahun baru.

Ya, di luar memang telah ramai orang-orang merayakan tahun baru.

Tak habis pikir, kenapa mereka rela berdingin-dinginan hanya untuk merayakan pergantian tahun, dengan kembang api yang memekakkan telinga.

Walaupun itu indah, tapi, bukankah lebih menyenangkan jika duduk bersama keluarga dan menikmati _mochi_ di samping kursi pemanas.

MinSeok menghela napas pelan.

Natal, Tahun Baru, Desember dan salju... mengingat empat kata itu, membuat dadanya sesak.

Sesak yang menyakitkan.

"MinSeokie..."

Seseorang menyentuh bahunya pelan. MinSeok menoleh, dan melihat ibunya yang berdiri di belakangnya. Menatap pohon Natal itu. Sementara tangannya masih di pundak MinSeok.

"_Umma_..."

"Kau merindukan 'dia', Seokie?"

"Iya... sangat," jawab MinSeok pelan.

"_Eomma_ juga..."

"A-aku mengirim surat dan kartu tahun baru untuknya..." ucap MinSeok takut-takut.

Ekspresi ibunya terlihat terkejut. Namun, sesaat kemudian berubah menjadi senyum lembut.

**...**

_Seoul, Friday December 31st, 2013_

_SeHunie..._

_Aku menulis ini saat Natal yang bersalju telah berlalu... dan juga saat aku telah berdamai dengan hatiku... untuk memaafkanmu._

_Natal, hari yang selalu menjadi hari terindah dalam hidup kita..._

_Masih segar dalam ingatanku, kau yang melawan hawa dingin hanya untuk mencari hiasan Natal berupa bintang, yang akan kau letakkan di pucuk pohon Natal._

_Lalu, _cupid _dan merpati sebagai hiasan di sekelilingnya._

_Masih juga terbayang wajahmu yang kelelahan terlihat kesal, karena hiasan-hiasan itu sulit diatur._

_Namun, kekesalan itu musnah dan berganti senyum puas saat pohon Natalmu selesai._

_Perlahan kau letakkan kado-kado di bawahnya. _

Mug_ cantik untuk _eomma_, kotak musik untukku, serta kado-kado lain yang ketika kutanya,_

"Untuk siapa?"

_Kau hanya menjawabnya dengan senyum samarmu yang manis. _

_Karena, kado itu memang bukan untuk siapa-siapa._

_Kau bahkan tidak tahu kau membuatnya untuk siapa._

_Setelah kau selesai dengan pohon Natalmu, sasaranmu selanjutnya adalah hidangan di meja._

_Aku masih ingat tampang terkejutmu saat kau tidak menemukan _gingerbread_, kue khas Natal di meja itu._

_Kau memandangku, dan aku menunduk menghindari tatapan tajammu._

_Ragu-ragu, sebelum akhirnya aku menjawab, "A-aku... tidak bisa membuatnya..."_

_Kau terdiam._

_Saat itu aku berpikir kau akan marah dan menganggapku istri yang bodoh._

_Namun, di luar dugaan, kau justru tersenyum manis dan tiba-tiba segera menarikku keluar._

_Tak peduli pada salju yang turun, kau membawaku mencari _gingerbread.

_Tanpa amarah, tetap dengan sikapmu yang tenang seperti biasa._

_Kau menarikku dari toko satu ke toko lain, karena _gingerbread_ mulai habis terjual._

_Hingga akhirnya, setelah kita berhasil mendapatkan _gingerbread_, bibirku telah membiru, langkahku sudah mulai lelah._

_Lalu, ketika aku merasa tak mampu berjalan lagi, karena dingin yang membekukan tulangku._

_Tanpa bicara kau menggendongku..._

_Aku menatapmu tak percaya, sedikit malu karena banyak yang menatap kita._

_Tapi, seolah tak peduli, kau terus menggendongku._

_Aku mencium aroma citrus yang menyegarkan dari rambut warna-warnimu, membuatku tanpa sadar tertidur dalam gendonganmu._

_Ketika aku terbangun, aku bingung karena tempat itu terasa asing bagiku._

_Salju terasa menyilaukan karena cahaya matahari yang menyinarinya._

_Dan, itu indah sekali._

_Ternyata kau membawaku ke taman, dan berada di salah satu bangkunya._

_Aku tertidur dengan posisi bersandar padamu, dan itu hangat karena kau memelukku._

_Lalu, ketika aku menoleh, aku menemukan pemandangan lain._

_Pemandangan langit musim panas di wajahmu._

_Sejenak, aku terpaku... terjebak antara musim-musim yang menyeretku._

_Dimensi itu hilang saat kau menutup jarak di antara kita dengan bibirmu._

_Dalam musim panas, semi dan dingin kita melebur._

_Kehangatan itu menjalar, seolah menjadi pemanas alami dalam tubuh kita._

_Tak terbayangkan betapa indahnya ciuman itu dengan latar turunnya salju._

_Saat kita pulang, kau bersikeras tetap menggendongku, dan aku menyerah._

_Karena, aku memang merasa hangat saat bersamamu..._

_Langkahmu membawa kita sampai di rumah._

_Setelah menurunkan aku, kau bergegas menatap hasil kerjamu lagi, dan terukir senyum puas di wajahmu._

_Namun, kau sedikit mengernyit saat menatap kaos kaki di perapian._

_Aku tahu, kau tak percaya Santa. _

_Bukan karena kau sudah dewasa._

_Bukan... bukan karena itu._

_Yang kau percaya adalah, Santa itu adalah keluarga kita sendiri. _

_Berkumpul saat Natal, dan memberi kebersamaan sebagai hadiah Natal terindah._

_Keluarga, dan bukan lelaki tua berjanggut putih dan berbaju merah itu._

_Aku ingat satu ceritamu._

_Bahwa Oh-_ahjusshi_, pernah dipanggil ke sekolahmu. _

_Untuk apa? _

_Ternyata kau marah-marah pada seseorang yang berpakaian Santa, saat perayaan Natal di sekolahmu._

_Kau yang tidak percaya Santa, berteriak dengan suara keras di hadapan teman-temanmu, bahwa orang itu bukan Santa._

_Dia hanya orang kaya yang berpakaian Santa. _

_Kau benar, semua orang tahu itu. _

_Tapi, bukan itu intinya. _

_Dalam benak mereka hanya kebahagian yang terpikir._

_Lepas dari orang itu Santa atau bukan._

_Kau tahu kenapa?_

_**Karena orang-orang kadang lebih suka kebohongan yang manis daripada kenyataan yang pahit.**_

_Itu adalah Natal pertama dan terindah dalam hidupku._

_Karena aku melewatinya bersamamu, sebagai istrimu._

**...**

"MinSeokie..." lagi-lagi suara lembut ibunya menyadarkan MinSeok, "Bagaimana kalau sepulang dari gereja besok, kita mengunjungi SeHun?"

MinSeok menatap ibunya, ragu.

Ibunya menatap mata _obsidian_ itu dan tersenyum, senyum yang menenangkan dan menguatkan, "Kau harus belajar memaafkannya, MinSeokie..."

"Aku sudah..." MinSeok menunduk. "Baiklah, _Umma_..." ucap MinSeok akhirnya.

**...**

_Kau tahu SeHunie, ada satu hari di mana aku merasa sangat bahagia di tengah dinginnya salju._

_Hari di mana aku merasa bersemangat menyambut pergantian tahun, menuju tahun baru..._

_Yaitu, hari di mana kita mengikat janji di hadapan Tuhan._

_Untuk bersama mengarungi kehidupan..._

_Aku milikmu seutuhnya._

_Lewat pertautan bibir kita, aku juga tahu... kau milikku seutuhnya... ._

**...**

**Seoul, December 23rd, 2012**

(Sebuah Kamar, 08.00 a.m.)

"Kau tahu, aku tak habis pikir denganmu, _Noona_," seorang pemuda yang bersedekap di samping meja, berkata pada seorang gadis yang dipanggil 'Noona', yang kini sedang duduk di depan kaca.

"Apa maksudmu, JongDae?" MinSeok menoleh, memberi tatapan heran pada pemuda itu.

"Yah, kau menikah pada bulan Desember, di tengah derasnya salju. Kenapa kau tidak menikah di musim semi saja? Saat sakura-sakura bermekaran dengan cantiknya," ucap pemuda itu—JongDae— panjang.

Mendengar itu, MinSeok hanya tersenyum dan kembali menatap bayangannya di cermin.

"Aku sudah berdandan secantik ini, kau tega melihat dandanan ini sia-sia, hm? Lagipula, aku sangat ingin melewati Natal bersama SeHunie."

JongDae melepas tangannya dan berjalan mendekati MinSeok, lalu berdiri di belakangnya, ikut memandang bayangan malaikat cantik di kaca.

Bagaimana tidak?

Rambut _caramel_ yang tertata rapi dengan hiasan jepit berwarna putih, gaun pernikahan sederhana sewarna salju, namun begitu anggun dan pas di tubuh MinSeok.

Mata hitam cemerlang, pipi bersemu, dan bibir lembut berwarna _pink_ cerah.

Sederhana, namun cantik dan memesona. Bahkan, JongDae pun mengakui itu.

"Kau cantik sekali, _Noona_..." desah JongDae pelan, "Jika saja aku yang akan menjadi mempelai prianya."

MinSeok tersenyum lembut, sementara _obsidian_-nya menatap _hazelnut_ JongDae di kaca.

"Ada saatnya kau akan menjadi mempelai pria, Kim JongDae." Disentuhnya tangan JongDae yang ada di bahunya, "Asalkan kau berhenti mempermainkan setiap wanita."

**...**

**Seoul, December 23rd, 2012**

**(di sebuah gereja, 10.00 a.m.) **

"Oh SeHun, bersediakah engkau mengasihi Kim MinSeok seumur hidup, baik dalam keadaan susah maupun senang?"

"Aku bersedia!"

"Kim MinSeok, bersediakah engkau mengasihi Oh SeHun seumur hidup, baik dalam keadaan sudah maupun senang?"

"A-aku bersedia..."

Janji itu telah terucap, terikat dengan simpul erat dalam kecupan yang hangat, hangat di tengah turunnya salju, antara dua anak manusia...

**...**

_Namun..._

_Kau tahu, bagaimana rasanya saat kebahagiaan yang baru saja kita terima—_

—_mendadak lenyap?_

_Itu menyakitkan!_

_Dunia seolah menjadi tempat terkejam..._

_Tahun baru, menjadi hari terburuk dalam hidupku!_

_Aku benci terompet tahun baru!_

_Aku benci kembang api tahun baru!_

_Aku benci hari…._

_Saat aku kehilangan cinta, mimpi, dan harapan!_

_Aku sendirian, aku ketakutan..._

_Dan, kau pergi..._

_Meninggalkanku meringkuk di kaki waktu!_

_Kau menyebalkan, bukankah kau sudah berjanji untuk bersamaku?_

_Kenapa kau meninggalkanku, Oh SeHun?_

**...**

**Seoul, December 30th, 2012**

"MinSeokie~..."

"Iya, SeHunie?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat untuk merayakan tahun baru ini. Aku ingin mengajakmu menginap di villa Oh. Bagaimana, MinSeokie?"

"Sungguh?"

"Tentu~..."

**Perjalanan ke villa Oh 10.00 a.m, December 31st, 2012**

"SeHunie, jangan ngebut!"

"Tapi, ini menyenangkan, MinSeokie~. Kau tenang saja..."

"SeHun!"

"Baiklah-baiklah~"

"Hah... Begitu dong, _Babo_~."

"MinSeokie~..."

"Ada apa, SeHunie?"

"Aku ingin bilang sesuatu..."

"Apa itu?"

"_Sarang_—"

"SEHUN! AWASSSS!"

**'Ciiettttttt'**

**'Bruagh'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ini di mana? Aku di mana?"

"MinSeokie!"

"Ini di mana, _Eomma_? Apa yang terjadi? Mana SeHun?"

"Seokie, tenangkan dirimu."

"Mana SeHun?"

"..."

"Mana SeHun?"

"MinSeok, SeHun sudah—"

"DI MANA SEHUN, _EOMMA_?"

"MinSeok, Oh SeHun sudah tidak ada!"

"..."

"..."

"MinSeokie...?"

"Kalian bohong! Kalian semua bohong! SeHun tidak mungkin meninggalkanku begitu saja..."

**...**

**January 1st, 2013**

"MinSeokie, sudah sore. Ayo kita pulang..." suara Kim-_ahjumma_ menyadarkan MinSeok kembali ke alam nyata.

Diusapnya perlahan kristal yang sempat meluncur di pipinya.

MinSeok membungkuk, mencoba meraih makam di depannya.

_"Saenbok manhi badeuseyo, Yeobo!"_

Senja mulai jatuh di kaki langit, suasana mulai menggelap.

Saat kedua orang itu meninggalkan makam yang sunyi, mereka seorang ibu-ibu yang mendorong kursi roda milik gadis berambut _caramel_...

**...**

_Aku kecewa, aku marah padamu, SeHunie..._

_Aku benci ditinggalkan!_

_Aku benci kematian!_

_Aku benci hal yang memisahkan kita!_

_SeHunie..._

_Namun... Sekarang,_

_Bolehkah aku menjadi kuat...?_

_Bolehkah aku bermimpi...?_

_Bahwa kita akan bersama nanti..._

_SeHunie_

_Saat aku menulis ini..._

_Aku mencoba berdamai dengan hatiku..._

_Dan mulai memaafkanmu..._

_"Saranghae, Yeobo!"_

**...**

Suara langkah kaki Nyonya Kim yang sedang mendorong kursi roda yang diduduki MinSeok, terdengar menggema di lorong rumah sakit yang mereka lewati.

Lorong itu terlihat sepi, hanya sesekali mereka berpapasan dengan suster yang juga kebetulan lewat. Suasana juga remang-remang, melihat pencahayaan hanya berasal dari lampu yang berbaris di sepanjang langit-langit lorong. Cahaya matahari tak bisa masuk, karena mereka berada di salah satu tempat terdalam di bangunan paling belakang rumah sakit megah ini.

Arloji di tangan MinSeok menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi. Mereka memang sengaja datang pagi untuk mengunjungi dokter YiFan. Dokter yang bertanggung jawab untuk menangani MinSeok.

"MinSeokie..." suara lembut ibunya memangkas keheningan yang menyelimuti mereka.

MinSeok tak menjawab, hanya sesaat melirik untuk memberi tahu bahwa dia mendengarkan.

"Menurut dokter YiFan, presentase kau untuk sembuh mencapai seratus persen. Itu artinya, kau tidak perlu khawatir, sebentar lagi kau pasti bisa berjalan normal." Nyonya Kim melanjutkan kata-katanya tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya mendorong kursi roda gadis itu.

Lama... MinSeok terdiam.

Dan, akhirnya menjawab lirih, "Aku tidak ingin sembuh..."

'Tek'

Ibunya menghentikan gerakkannya mendorong kursi roda itu secara mendadak, "Apa maksudmu, Oh MinSeok?"

"A-aku tidak ingin sembuh. Aku tidak ingin berjalan lagi..." ucap MinSeok serak.

Perlahan air mata mengalir dari _onyx_-nya.

"Kau harus sembuh! Memangnya kau ingin terus-terusan menjadi gadis lumpuh?" nada suara ibunya naik satu oktaf.

"A-apa gunanya aku bisa berjalan, kalau SeHun yang menjadi tujuanku sudah mati? A-aku mencoba memaafkannya, aku mencoba menerimanya. Aku mencoba! Aku berusaha! Tapi, saat SeHun mati, aku juga merasa mati!" suara MinSeok menggema keras.

Tubuhnya terguncang menahan emosi yang meluap keluar.

Sedih, kecewa, amarah, dan putus asa.

Kau tahu jika semua rasa itu kau gabungkan?

Percayalah, itu menyakitkan.

Nyonya Kim tak mampu menjawab kata-kata anaknya. Tak ada hal yang lebih menyakitkan, saat kau melihat orang yang kau sayangi begitu terluka.

Perlahan didorongnya lagi kursi itu, mendekat ke arah _lift_, yang akan membawa mereka turun.

Namun, sesampainya di samping _lift_, ia ingat bahwa dokter YiFan masih ada perlu dengannya.

"Seokie, kau tunggu di sini, jangan ke mana-mana."

Lalu, ia bergegas meninggalkan MinSeok, yang terdiam tak menjawab kata-katanya.

Tatapan gadis itu redup dan kosong.

Cahaya kehidupan seolah enggan singgah dalam sepasang permata _onyx_ itu.

Entah apa yang ada di kepala gadis itu.

Ketika, perlahan MinSeok membawa kursi rodanya ke arah tangga yang tepat berada di depan _lift _tersebut.

Tangga itu termasuk curam, mengingat MinSeok sekarang berada di lantai tiga.

MinSeok menghentikan kursi rodanya tepat berada di bibir tangga.

Jika, kursi roda itu bergeser sedikit saja, bisa dipastikan MinSeok akan tergelincir.

MinSeok menatap bagian ujung tangga yang curam.

Perlahan, dengan berpegangan pada anak tangga, MinSeok mencoba berdiri.

Dan benar saja, kursi roda itu terdorong ke belakang, sementara tubuh MinSeok terhuyung ke depan.

MinSeok menjatuhkan diri,

_"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan! Kalau kau ingin berlatih berjalan tidak di sini!" _

Suara keras seseorang dan pelukan di pinggangnya menahan gerakan MinSeok.

"Aku ingin mati! Lebih baik aku mati saja!" teriak MinSeok keras.

Namun, pelukan itu semakin erat dan menarik tubuhnya, membuat keduanya jatuh dengan posisi telentang.

"Bodoh! Kau tidak memikirkan perasaan orang yang kau tinggalkan!" teriak orang itu keras.

_'Ditinggalkan...'_

_'MinSeokie...'_

_'Mulai sekarang, aku akan selalu melindungimu.'_

_'MinSeokie, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu...'_

_'Aku akan melindungimu...'_

"Aku benci ditinggalkan!" teriak MinSeok keras. Air mata mengalir deras di pipinya.

Mendadak pandangannya berubah kabur.

Dalam pandangan itu, dia menatap sosok yang memeluknya... mata cokelat... rambut itu...

"SeHunie..."

Sebelum akhirnya semua menggelap, benar-benar gelap...

**...**

"Dia Oh MinSeok, putriku satu-satunya. Kami hanya hidup berdua sejak ayahnya meninggal karena kecelakaan. Saat itu, MinSeok baru berusia enam tahun. Dan, pada tahun 2012, seminggu setelah pernikahannya, dia dan suaminya melakukan perjalanan tahun baru ke villa keluarga... Saat itulah, mimpi buruk itu terjadi. Suaminya meninggal dalam kecelakaan tersebut, dan MinSeok... seperti yang Anda lihat dia tidak bisa berjalan, atau lebih tepatnya tidak mau berjalan... Jadi, Anda adalah dokter yang direkomendasikan oleh dokter YiFan? Saya sempat terkejut, kenapa dokter YiFan mengusulkan dokter lain. Namun, saya lebih terkejut melihat sosok dokter yang direkomendasikan oleh dokter YiFan. Saya terkejut melihat Anda... dokter LuHan..." Nyonya Kim menatap sosok yang berpakaian dokter di depannya dengan pandangan tak percaya.

Bagaimana tidak?

Sosok di depannya mirip dengan almarhum suami MinSeok, Oh seHun.

"Saya sebenarnya juga terkejut, kenapa tiba-tiba dokter YiFan meminta saya ke Korea untuk menangani pasien lumpuh. Padahal, saya seorang psikolog," ucap dokter LuHan ramah.

Dia yang tadi menahan MinSeok saat ingin bunuh diri. Dan sekarang, mereka berada di salah satu kamar di rumah sakit ini, mengingat MinSeok tadi mendadak pingsan.

**...**

**Hari Pertama**

Di taman belakang rumah sakit inilah mereka sekarang berada. Di bawah sinar hangat mentari pukul delapan pagi. Aroma rumput yang baru dipotong, memberi efek yang begitu menyegarkan.

"Ya, ayo berdiri. Ya, tahan. Kalau sudah nyaman, mulai melangkah—"

"Kyaa!" gadis itu menjerit ketika tubuhnya oleng.

"Tenang, tenang, MinSeok," suara seorang laki-laki menimpali.

Ya, mereka adalah MinSeok yang sedang belajar berjalan, dibantu oleh dokter LuHan. Sepertinya, usaha dokter YiFan untuk mendatangkan LuHan ada benarnya juga. Kadang, MinSeok menganggap seolah dokter itu suaminya. Tapi, dokter LuHan sendiri tidak keberatan. Toh, yang terpenting MinSeok bisa berjalan lagi.

Sekarang LuHan juga tahu, alasan kelumpuhan MinSeok, Sembilan puluh persen adalah keinginan atau sakit psikis dan trauma yang membuatnya tidak mau berjalan lagi. Sementara sisanya adalah kekakuan otot-otot karena lama tidak digunakan untuk berjalan.

Kadang, luka psikis memang jauh lebih mengerikan dari luka fisik. Dan secara perlahan, LuHan mulai membujuknya. Inilah hasilnya, MinSeok mau berjalan lagi.

**Hari Ke-4**

"Ya, ya, bagus. Selangkah, dua langkah-"

"Kyaa!"

"Aku menahanmu, MinSeokie."

**Hari Ke-8**

"Bagus, MinSeokie. Sepuluh langkah untuk hari ini."

"Lihat, LuHan! Aku bisa!"

**Hari Ke-15**

"Lihat, LuHan! Lima belas langkah. Aku sudah bisa berjalan lagi!"

"MinSeok! Jangan melomp—!"

'Brugh'

"Adu-duduh, sa-sakit~"

"M-MinSeok, sudah kubilang kan, jangan melompat..."

Aku membuka mataku, saat menyadari harum mawar dan hembusan hangat membelai cuping hidungku. Tuhan, wajah yang begitu dekat dengan hidung kami yang bersentuhan ini, kenapa begitu cantik.

Entah sejak kapan, tapi aku mulai menikmati kebersamaan yang kami lewati.

Aku senang saat tanganku ini bisa menopangnya.

Rasa abstrak apa ini...

"MinSeokie... uhm, boleh aku memanggilmu begitu?"

Aku menatap sosok yang sedang duduk di sampingku, yang kini menatapku, menuntut jawaban atas pertanyaan yang baru saja dia lontarkan.

Aku meletakkan soda-ku di rerumputan sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya.

Kemudian, aku menatapnya, dan tersenyum padanya, "Tentu saja boleh, Lu."

"Terima kasih, MinSeokie," ucap lelaki itu ceria.

Apa?

Apa yang kurasakan sekarang?

Kenapa aku begitu merasa hangat saat di dekatnya?

Kenapa aku merasa terlindungi?

Apa ini karena dia mirip SeHun?

Perasaan apa ini?

**...**

_"Jadi, kau berhasil membuat MinSeok bisa berjalan lagi, LuHan?"_

_"Ya."_

_"Bagus, terus pantau kondisinya sampai dia benar-benar sembuh. Kalau dia sudah mau berjalan, tugasmu selanjutnya adalah menangani luka psikisnya."_

_"Tapi, aku ada tugas yang harus kukerjakan di Jerman..."_

_"Tugasmu belum selesai, Lu!"_

_"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan meninggalkan MinSeok begitu saja, aku akan ke Jerman, setelah tugasku selesai..."_

**...**

**Hari Ke-20**

"... 19, 20, 21, 22, yak! 22 langkah! Hebat! Kau berhasil!" suara LuHan terdengar keras di taman belakang rumah sakit, tempat mereka biasa terapi.

MinSeok telah bisa berjalan normal. Kini, wajah cantik itu berseri-seri.

Perlahan, LuHan mendekat ke arah MinSeok, dan memandang wajah cantik itu.

"Eh, terima kasih...Lu," ucap MinSeok pelan dan salah tingkah.

"Ah, iya, sama-sama..."

Keduanya tersenyum menyadari suasana canggung di antara mereka.

LuHan yang biasanya berisik, entah kenapa kali ini mendadak kehilangan kata.

Namun, kecanggungan itu mendadak melebur, saat MinSeok memeluk LuHan erat.

"Terima kasih..." bisik MinSeok pelan. Suaranya lembut menggelitik telinga LuHan. Sesaat kemudian pelukan itu terlepas.

LuHan memandang wajah MinSeok yang menunduk di hadapannya.

Semilir angin, langit cerah, dan harum bunga musim semi sepertinya berkomplot untuk membuat wajah ke dua insan itu mendekat.

Jarak mulai terpangkas dengan mendekatnya bibir mereka. Tapi,

'Plak'

"Ke-kenapa?" ucap LuHan terkejut. Tangannya mengusap pipinya yang baru saja menjadi tempat mendarat telapak tangan MinSeok.

Wajah cantik yang baru saja mengayunkan tangannya itu menunduk, menolak menatap mata pemuda di depannya, "Ka-kau, kau bukan SeHun-ku. A-aku tak boleh melakukan ini. Aku tak boleh mengkhianati SeHun-ku!"

Perlahan, LuHan mengangkat wajah cantik itu, dia terkejut melihat _obsidian_ itu basah oleh air mata.

"Aku mengerti."

MinSeok menyentakkan tangan itu kasar, dan berbalik memunggunginya.

"Kau tidak mengerti! Penderitaan ini tidak akan dimengerti oleh siapa pun! Tidak juga kau!" suara gadis itu naik beberapa oktaf di sela isaknya.

"MinSeok! Kapan kau akan menerima kenyataan, SeHun-mu sudah mati!" ucap LuHan tak kalah keras.

"Kau tidak mengerti, LuHan-_sshi_! Kau tidak pernah merasakan kehilangan!"

LuHan terkejut mendengar kata-kata gadis itu barusan.

_Hazel_ itu meredup. "Keluargaku juga meninggal saat aku masih kecil dan aku mulai hidup sendirian. Saat aku mulai dewasa, aku punya kekasih, yang kemudian mengkhianatiku. Dan kau tahu? Dia juga meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan saat pergi bersama kekasih barunya. Kau pikir cuma kau yang menderita?"

Gadis itu terkejut. Dia tidak mengira di balik sosok ceria itu, ada penderitaan yang dipikulnya.

"Ini berbeda!" nada suara MinSeok sudah kembali turun.

"Ya, memang berbeda. Karena, kau beruntung tidak ada pengkhianatan dalam cinta kalian. Bukalah matamu, MinSeok. Bukan hanya kau yang bersedih," ucap LuHan keras.

"K-kau tak mengerti perasaanku. Aku yang membiarkan SeHun meninggal. A-aku... Kau tak mengerti!" ego gadis itu masih terlalu tinggi.

"Aku memang tak mengerti. Kau bersamaku, kau di dekatku. Tapi, hatimu terlalu tinggi," ucap LuHan getir.

"Cukup! Tinggalkan aku sendiri!"

"Baiklah. Kau tahu, aku senang akhirnya kau bisa berdiri dengan kedua kakimu. Besok, aku akan kembali ke Jerman dengan pesawat 820, pukul setengah tujuh," ucap LuHan panjang. Berharap gadis itu menolehnya.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Oh MinSeok!" LuHan berbalik dan melangkah, dia sempat berhenti sejenak, masih herharap gadis itu menoleh, nihil. MinSeok tak bergeming.

.

.

.

.

.

_"Aku akan kembali ke Jerman, dengan pesawat 820, pukul setengah tujuh. Jaga dirimu baik-baik,Oh MinSeok!"_

Apa?

Kau ingin pergi.

Jangan, jangan tinggalkan aku lagi.

Aku benci sendirian, aku benci ditinggalkan.

LuHan, tolong aku...

Aku ingin berbalik dan mengatakan jangan.

Tapi, ego ini mengikatku.

SeHun, aku mencintai LuHan.

Tapi, luka ini adalah kesalahanku.

Kesalahanku membiarkanmu mati.

_**'MinSeok, kenapa? Ini gara-gara kau!'**_

_**'Kembalikan anak kami!'**_

_**'Karena kau, SeHun mati'**_

_**'Gadis itu yang menyebabkan pewaris utama Oh Corporation meninggal'**_

_**'Pasti karena dia ingin hartanya'**_

_**'Kembalikan anak kami, MinSeok'**_

Semua ini salahku. Aku yang membiarkanmu mati.

Apa kesalahan ini tak termaafkan?

Tapi, aku menemukannya. Aku menemukan rasa abstrak itu lagi...

Apa ini artinya aku mengkhianatimu, SeHunie?

Aku sibuk dengan perasaanku sendiri, dan menghancurkan perasaan LuHan.

Aku tak ingin dia pergi. Tapi, kenapa suaraku tidak keluar? Kenapa sulit sekali mengatakan bahwa aku tidak ingin ditinggalkan?

A-aku tak ingin kau pergi. Aku tak ingin mengulangi penyesalan yang sama. Penderitaan seperti apa pun, asalkan tak ada lagi penyesalan.

Tapi, kenapa...

Sekarang, masih haruskah aku berjalan dengan kedua kakiku...

.

.

.

.

.

"LuHan!" teriakan gadis itu menggema terbawa angin di taman yang sepi.

Tanpa jawaban.

Dia menangis, dia menjerit.

Dia mencintai, tapi, dia takut mengkhianati...

Dia benci sendirian, namun itulah keadaannya saat gravitasi bumi menarik tubuhnya...

Sendirian...

**...**

_"LuHan! Kau di mana?"_

_"Ah, YiFan, aku sedang dalam perjalanan ke bandara."_

_"Hei, Babo! Kau tahu, MinSeok tidak mau berjalan lagi! Kenapa kau tinggal begitu saja?"_

_"..."_

_"LuHan, kau masih di situ ''kan?"_

_"Ah, ahaha, iya, maaf, YiFan. A-aku tidak peduli. Aku harus mengejar pesawatku!"_

_'Tut-tut-tut'_

_"Hei, _Babo_! Apa yang kau lakukan?"_

_'Ck, sial! Bocah bodoh itu mematikan handphone-nya!"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"MinSeok, kau 'kan bisa berjalan untuk mengambil cokelat ini," ucap Nyonya Kim melihat MinSeok yang masih bertahan di kursi rodanya.

MinSeok pura-pura tak mendengar, dan dalam diam meraih cokelat hangatnya di meja dapur.

Lalu, pandangannya kembali fokus pada TV yang menyala di dapur minimalis tersebut.

Disesapnya pelan-pelan cairan berwarna pekat itu, sambil matanya tak lepas dari TV yang menayangkan acara memasak.

Namun, tiba-tiba,

_**"Pemirsa, berita mendadak ini dikirim dari Jerman, pukul tujuh pagi waktu setempat, langsung dari tempat kejadian."**_

'Deg'

Perasaan aneh menghampiri MinSeok, perlahan tubuh gadis itu meremang.

_**"Pesawat South Korea Air Lines dengan nomor penerbangan Boeing 820, mengalami kerusakan dan kebocoran pada tangki bahan bakarnya, sehingga salah satu tangki tersebut lepas. Dan, detik itu juga pesawat tersebut meledak di udara..."**_

MinSeok meletakkan cangkirnya dengan tangan gemetar dan berdiri, lalu menyeret kakinya meninggalkan kursi rodanya ke arah televisi.

_**"Dan bisa dipastikan, tidak ada penumpang yang selamat dari kecelakaan tersebut..."**_

'Deg-deg-deg'

Wajah porselen itu memucat, tubuhnya gemetar dan perlahan dingin.

Pesawat itu...

_'Aku hanya ingin bilang, aku akan kembali ke Jerman dua hari lagi...'_

_'Pesawatku nomor 820, akan berangkat pukul setengah tujuh'_

_'Aku akan kembali ke Jerman...'_

"L-LuHan..."

Pandangan MinSeok tiba-tiba mengabur. Kakinya yang lemah tidak mampu menahan berat tubuhnya.

Suasana sekelilingnya menggelap, saat tubuhnya mulai kehilangan keseimbangan. Ia merasa tubuhnya melemah, kesadaran perlahan meninggalkan raganya.

_Benarkah... LuHan telah..._

"MinSeok!" suara ibunya mengakhiri kesadaran MinSeok.

**...**

_aku tersesat dalam labirin asa_

_yang kubuat sendiri_

_aku merasa ini hanya jalan menuju kumati_

_aku bodoh menyiakan kesempatan_

_dan lebih bodoh lagi karena aku mengukir lagi penyesalan_

_tak adakah waktu untukku mengubah..._

_kesedihan menjadi kebahagiaan..._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**EPILOG**

Sosok itu terus berlari, tak peduli pada kemarahan orang-orang yang ditabraknya.

Peluh mulai membanjir di wajahnya. Namun, itu tak menghentikan langkah kakinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gadis itu masih bertahan di atas kursi rodanya, tak peduli pada senja yang mulai jatuh di depannya.

Di sinilah MinSeok sekarang, di bawah pohon di taman belakang rumah sakit. _Caramel_-nya nanar menatap pohon yang berdiri tegak di depannya. Rimbunnya menaungi tubuh mungil itu. Tubuh yang lagi-lagi merasa mati.

Merasa hancur hidupnya.

Betapa penyesalan dan kehilangan itu selalu saja menyakitkan.

Betapa keegoisan kadang menghancurkan.

Apa yang bisa dilakukan ketika, kehilangan orang yang dicintai, untuk ke dua kalinya?

Benarkah tak bisa menyeret waktu agar berhenti dan kembali?

Tak bisakah menulis takdir sendiri, lepas dari rantai takdir yang begitu kuat.

Seandainya mata bisa mengintip celah-celah masa depan.

Seandainya memiliki lebih banyak kesempatan.

Seandainya bisa...

"LuHan..."

MinSeok tahu, sia-sia menyebut nama itu.

Bahkan oktaf tertinggi dari suaranya pun tak akan mampu membuat si pemilik nama itu menjawabnya.

"LuHan!"

Kecuali kalau Tuhan, berkehendak lain...

"LuHan..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ya, MinSeokie..."

Lembut sekali jawaban itu.

_Anginkah yang mencoba menipunya?_

"LuHan..."

Gadis itu mengulangi panggilannya...

"Aku di sini, MinSeokie..."

Suara itu, suara yang sangat dirindukannya.

Dia menoleh, dan pemilik suara itu...

_Benar-benar ada._

_Obsidian_-nya menemukan _caramel_ yang berdiri di belakangnya. Mata MinSeok melebar tak percaya.

"LuHan..." lirih sekali suara MinSeok, perlahan dia bangkit dari kursi rodanya. "Ta-tapi, pesawat itu..."

"Aku membatalkan penerbanganku."

MinSeok menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Air mata bening di matanya mengalir deras.

Rasa khawatir, ketakutan, kerinduan melebur saat MinSeok tertatih dan menghamburkan dirinya ke pelukan lelaki itu. Yang menyambutnya dengan tangan terentang lebar dan pelukan erat.

"Kau tahu, aku takut. Aku takut kehilangan. Kumohon, jangan pergi..."

Jangan pergi.

Jangan pergi, LuHan.

"Aku tahu. Karena itulah aku di sini, untukmu. Luka hati, dan kenangan apa pun itu memang tak akan hilang. Tapi, bisa dikubur. Aku datang untuk menguburnya. Karena aku mencintaimu, Kim MinSeok..."

**...**

ketika tangan Tuhan bergerak,

kita adalah boneka tak berdaya yang sekedar dititipi nyawa

.

ketika Tuhan mulai berkehendak,

kau akan sadar bahwa Dia selalu ada

**...**

* * *

**© cranescort, 2010-2013**


End file.
